Ewige Wiederkehr
by phinstrael
Summary: Übersetzung! Für das Größere Wohl. Harry versteht das. / Eine etwas andere Zeitreise Geschichte.


**Übersetzung!**

**Originalautor: **Silver Pard

**Link**: www fanfiction net /s/4726291/1/Eternal%20Return

**Disclaimer: **Idee und Charaktere sind leider nicht meins, ich habe lediglich übersetzt!

**Zusammenfassung:** Für das Größere Wohl. Harry versteht das / Eine etwas andere Zeitreise Geschichte.

**A/N:** Lasst euch nicht vom Genre abschrecken; es gibt mehrere Arten von Horror ;). Warnungen gibt's vom Originalautor keine, aber ich kann versichern, dass es keine fröhliche Geschichte ist. Stellt euch darauf ein.

**Ewige Wiederkehr**

Der Prediger 1:9:_Was ist's, das geschehen ist? Eben das hernach geschehen wird. Was ist's, das man getan hat? Eben das man hernach tun wird; und geschieht nichts Neues unter der Sonne. _

_-x-_

Er ist im Waisenhaus geboren, schreiend vor Wut, Entsetzen und Verwirrung.

Tom benötigt zwei Jahre um aufzuhören automatisch auf einen Ruf nach 'Harry' zu antworten. Er weiß nicht wie oder warum er in Tom Riddles Körper ist und er weiß nicht was er tun soll, und die Furcht, nur das geringste zu verändern, das sein zukünftiges Ich auslöscht, paralysiert ihn.

_Schlimme Dinge geschehen mit Zauberern die mit der Zeit spielen, _flüstert Hermine in seinem Kopf_._

Er ist ein merkwürdiges Kind, weint kaum, und die Magie flüstert Dinge in die Ohren der Menschen um ihn herum. Er fragt sich, ob die Kinder seine Falschheit fühlen können, wenn es das ist, warum sie ihm mit all der Grausamkeit begegnen, die sie aufbringen können.

Das erste Mal, als er mit seiner Magie zurück schlägt und eines der anderen Kinder verletzt, rennt er in das Badezimmer und übergibt sich. Er starrte lange Zeit danach in den Spiegel, suchend nach roten Augen.

_McGonagall erzählte mir... wahrlich schreckliche Dinge sind mit Zauberern geschehen, die mit der Zeit spielten._

Harry Potter war ein gebrochenes Kind, unwissend über seine eigene Stärke, über die Magie die ihn beschützte. Tom Riddle war ein grausamer, einsamer Junge. Ein Junge mit starker Magie und dem Bedürfnis sie zu kontrollieren. Harry ist nicht länger ein gebrochenes Kind und er wird sich nicht wieder zu einem machen lassen. Das ist es, was er sich selbst sagt. Als Dumbledore endlich kommt, besitzt er mehr Kontrolle, als der hilflose Junge, eingesperrt im Schrank unter der Treppe, dem ignorant was er war.

In dem Moment, als Dumbledore seinen Raum betritt, will er aufspringen und seine Geheimnisse preisgeben. Er möchte Dumbledore die Bürde tragen lassen, wofür er niemals bereit sein wird, er will dass Dumbledore ihm sagt was er tun soll, genauso wie er sein ganzes Leben zuvor lenkte, er will dass Dumbledore ihm das Wissen nimmt und es behält. Für das Größere Wohl.

Aber Dumbledore – freundlicher, weiser Dumbledore – sieht ihn mit offensichtlicher Abneigung an, so sehr gegensätzlich zu dem Lächeln für den gleichermaßen verwaisten, unterdrückten Harry Potter, und Tom erkennt, er kann diesem Mann nichts erzählen.

_Für das Größere Wohl, _flüstern seine Erinnerungen, spuckend mit Abscheu_._ _Magie_ _ist_ _Macht_, flüstert das Gesicht von Lord Voldemort.

Er sagt nichts, nur das, was er einst im Denkarium sah. Dumbledores Ablehnung sticht, beißt tief in ihn und windet sich unter seiner Haut wie die Schlangen die er aus Einsamkeit befreundete. Er kann Albus Dumbledore nicht vertrauen, und wenn er Dumbledore nicht vertrauen kann, kann er niemanden vertrauen.

-x-

Er weiß, das es niemals jemand von Lord Voldemort vermuten wird, aber das erste Mal, als er Hogwarts sieht, fühlt er die Tränen in seinen Augen und er muss seine Augen heftig zukneifen, vortäuschen, nicht ganz glauben zu können was er sieht, so wie der Muggelgeborene der er ist.

Innerlich, überwältigt vor Freude, schreit er. Innerlich küsst er den Steinboden, innerlich presst er seine Hände auf die Wände und schwört niemals zu gehen, immer zurück zu kommen, es wird immer sein Zuhause sein. Äußerlich ist er ruhig und wachsam, beeindruckt aber nicht zu eingeschüchtert. Hier wird er über Magie lernen, hier wird er die Mittel finden um großartig zu werden, nichts weiter.

Er knabbert an seinen Lippen, als er unter dem Hut sitzt, in seinem Kopf das Wort _Slytherin_ wie ein Mantra wiederholt, denn er weiß was Tom sein muss.

_Schlimme Dinge geschehen mit Zauberern, die in die Geschichte eingreifen, _denkt er, und falls der Hut ihn hört, gibt er ihm kein Zeichen, sondern schickt ihn nur in das Haus, von dem er einst erzählt bekam, es würde ihm zu wahrer Größe verhelfen.

-x-

Tom Riddle ist sehr wahrscheinlich der hervorragendste Schüler den Hogwarts je gesehen hat. Nun, so hat er es gehört, also muss er es zur Wahrheit machen, und er kann es nicht so recht glauben, als er es schafft.

Er ist populär und mächtiger, als er in seinem Alter sein sollte, ein schneller Lerner und seinen Mitschülern um Jahre voraus. Er arbeitet hart an seinen Lehrern, entzieht ihnen das Wissen mit Charme und Scharfsinn, bis er sie nichts mehr fragen kann. Er wünscht sich, er hätte sich darum gekümmert als er Harry Potter war, umgeben von tödlichen Hexen und Zauberern, allesamt erfahrener als er.

(Woher, fragt er sich, wusste Tom was ein Horkrux war? Woher kam das Flüstern, welches ihn zu Slughorn schickte? Er hat überall danach gesucht und kann es nicht finden, nicht einmal unter den dicht beschriebenen und schwarz markierten Büchern in der Verbotenen Abteilung.)

Er lernt zu bezirzen und betören, er zieht die Menschen zu sich. Er ruft jene, die er aus den Denkariums-Erinnerungen erkennt, Zauberer von reinem Blut und Scharfsinn und Macht. Sie sind nicht seine Freunde und er betrachtet sie mit Abscheu, erinnernd an die Berichte ihrer Verhandlungen und die Vorträge ihrer Taten. Sie sind Todesser, Abschaum – Zauberer mit mehr Macht als Verstand, die einem Verrückten folgen und Menschen töten die ihm etwas bedeuteten, ihre Leben zerstören, ganze Familien zerstören.

Er betört sie trotzdem, denn Voldemort ist nichts ohne die Menschen die ihm folgen. Seine Getreuen. Er fasziniert, schmeichelt, lügt nach Strich und Faden, und lehrt sie, in einigen Fällen, das Fürchten.

Er beabsichtigte nicht Myrtle zu töten. Er war allerdings nicht überrascht, als sie starb. Er erzählt sich, er hätte es nicht verhindern können, dass die Geschichte sich an ihre Richtigkeit klammert. Er fragt sich nicht warum er den Basilisken, nach der Flut von Versteinerungen, nicht wieder dem Schlaf überließ. Stattdessen fragt er sich, wie Tom jemals auf die Idee kam, im Badezimmer der Mädchen nach dem Eingang der Kammer zu suchen.

Er fragt sich nicht, ob die Aufmerksamkeit, welche die Kreatur auf sich zog, ihren Tod wert war, oder Hagrids Rauswurf. Er fragt sich nicht ob er Nachts schlafen können wird. Er ist jetzt Tom Riddle – natürlich kann er. Er kann. Er wird.

„Ich werde großartig sein", sagte der echte Tom Riddle, während Ginny mit kalter Haut und kaum Atmend zu seinen Füßen liegt. Und Voldemort war großartig, auf seiner schrecklichen, voreingenommenen Art und Weise, und das war der erste Schritt. Erste Schritte mussten getan werden, wie sonst sollte alles beginnen, bis hin zu seinem unvermeidlichen Ende.

Gute Absichten. Ist das nicht so wie es immer beginnt? Nun, Tom besitzt nur egoistische Absichten. Er will dass Harry Potter lebt; er will ihn nicht versehentlich auslöschen.

Niemand wird ihn von der Bürde erlösen, so wie er einst hoffte, darum betete, von den mit Horror gefüllten Träumen die ihn schluchzend zurückließen. Diese entsetzlichen Dinge die er von Voldemort gehört hatte.

Also folgt er dem bereits geschriebenen Pfad, und kann sich nicht einmal mehr selbst um seiner Gründe belügen. Er _weiß_, was er tut – tun wird – ist falsch. Er kann sich nicht rechtfertigen, und er möchte es auch nicht unbedingt. Er ertränkt sich in der Magie und es lässt sein vergangenes Ich schön verstummen. Wenn eine Wahrheit darin existierte, konnte er sie nicht sehen.

Er erinnert sich an die Zauber der Todesser, denkt hart über sie nach und rekonstruiert sie alleine mithilfe der Erinnerung, erschafft sie mit Vorsatz und Entschlossenheit. _Morsmordre_, flüstert er, und ein grüner Schädel, aus dessen Mund eine Schlange hervorsteht, ist erschaffen. Es ist einfacher als er dachte, und es ließ ihn nachdenken: diese Zauber, sie wollen erschaffen werden, sie wurden bereits erschaffen – Erinnerungen an sie existieren in seinem Kopf und wollen nach draußen. Also erschafft er sie, wissend, dass die Menschen bei ihrem bloßen Anblick schreien werden.

-x-

Er steht konfrontierend vor den Riddles, und seine Wut und Verachtung ist nicht vorgetäuscht. Diese – Leute, Muggel, Narren – sie sind auf ihre Art für Voldemort verantwortlich.

Voldemort. Er fragt sich, was aus Tom geworden wäre, wenn Merope zu den Gaunts zurückgekehrt wäre.

Er schimpft für eine Weile, er erzählt ihnen genau was sie kreiert haben, indem sie Tom Riddles Sohn im Stich gelassen haben und zwingt sich selbst in eine Ecke aus der er keine Andere Wahl hat und der Geschichte folgen muss. Er tötet sie.

Er muss sich daran gewöhnen, er muss den Tagebuch-Horkrux erschaffen, der Erste von Sieben – und er muss Harry Potter gehen lassen damit er die Rolle einnehmen kann, die ihm von seiner eigenen Vergangenheit aufgezwungen wurde. Selbst Harry hat den Imperiusfluch benutzt, den Cruciatusfluch – zwei von drei 'Unverzeihlichen'. Er kann das.

Es gibt nur Macht, erzählt ihm die Erinnerung des wahren Lord Voldemorts. Es gibt nur Macht, und wenn er genug davon besitzt, kann er sein Schicksal verändern. Er _muss_ es tun.

Er nimmt die Verachtung und Wut und gleichgültige Arroganz von dem Tom an, den er im Tagebuch traf, der sich so sicher ist alles tun zu können und würde die Welt zum erzittern bringen_ – und wie sicher er_ sich ist! - und zaubert den Todesfluch dreimal. Selbst als seine Hand dabei zittern, zielt er nicht daneben.

Später übergibt er sich, später erwacht er gebadet im kalten Schweiß, später weint er um seine verlorene Unschuld, für den leeren Schmerz in ihm. Später, später, später, und dann nie mehr wieder.

-x-

Seine Spiegelbild beunruhigt ihn, selbst jetzt, mit sechzehn Jahren, wenn er das attraktive Gesicht das ihn begrüßt gewohnt sein sollte, lächelnd, mit leeren Augen. Es gibt zu viel Ähnlichkeit mit Harry Potter. Er wird froh sein, wenn er von Dumbledores erdrückendem Blick befreit sein wird, wenn er diese Rituale ausfindig machen kann, diese Künste die ihn erneuern werden.

Er wird dieses gut aussehende Gesicht verlieren und seinen bewusst raffinierten Charme, der ein Zwölfjähriges Kind so vollkommen betören wird, dass es einer Erinnerung aus einem Tagebuch mehr glauben schenkt als einen Freund von zwei Jahren.

Er versteht nun wie Voldemort seine Schönheit als etwas betrachten konnte, das er für Macht freiwillig aufgeben konnte. Harry würde nicht in der Lage sein dieses Gesicht und das freundliche Lächeln zu _, _dassseinersterSchlag_ 'ich habe gesehen was du jetzt bist, und du bist nichts weiter als ein Wrack'_ gewesen war.

Rote Augen, denkt Harry, stehen einem Mörder am Besten.

-x-

Dies sind die Wahrheiten, die nun tief in seinem Dasein verwurzelt sind: schlimme Dinge geschehen mit Zauberern die in die Geschichte eingreifen. Schreckliche Dinge müssen für das Größere Wohl getan werden.

_Es tut mir Leid, _erzählt er Dumbledores Erinnerung. _Es tut mir Leid das ich es nicht eher verstanden habe, ich habe Sie so hart verurteilt. Ich verstehe es jetzt; Sie taten was Sie tun mussten – oder tun _werden.

Er ist beinahe – beinahe und doch nicht – daran gewohnt, an den Schmerz wenn er sich in Stücke reißt: gewohnt an die Leere, das Echo, das Gewicht.

Er mag seine Erscheinung jetzt, der verzerrte Anblick von Tom, die grausame Form von Voldemort die durchbricht – so einfach zu hassen, so erwartungsgemäß. Er sieht in den Spiegel und denkt, es ist das Gesicht welches Harry Potter fürchten kann, verabscheuen kann, Ekel dafür empfinden kann. Es ist das Gesicht, das ihm lehren wird das Macht korrumpiert, dass er so golden bleiben muss, wie der Krieg es für ihn erlaubt.

Er mag, dass mit jedem Bisschen das er von sich selbst abwirft, es leichter wird Voldemort zu spielen. Er mag Dumbledores Reaktion auf ihn, seine Verweigerung einer einfachen Bitte. Er fragt sich ob Dumbledore ihm die Stelle geben würde, würde er noch wie Tom aussehen.

Egal, denn Harry ist nicht Tom, der Möglicherweise von seiner Aufgabe abgebracht werden würde, durch die einfache Akzeptanz und der Gelegenheit an einem Ort zu bleiben, den er liebt. Harry weiß wie die Dinge verlaufen müssen, spricht den Fluch und platziert das Diadem mit großer Vorsicht auf die Statue des Hexers, oben auf einem Schrank im Raum der Wünsche.

Es spielt keine Rolle dass Dumbledore ihm sein Heim verweigert hat: Ein Teil von ihm ist trotzdem dort. Süßes Hogwarts, Halter seiner geteilten Seele, seines geschlagenen Herzens, wo er dem Tod ins Auge blicken und sich ihm beugen wird. Er kann von keinem anderen Ort denken, an dem es besser ist zu sterben, Dunkler Lord oder nicht.

-x-

Er ist sich nicht wirklich über Voldemorts Methoden oder Motive sicher. Er kann mutmaßen, beschließt er, wenn sonst nichts, definiert Voldemort eine ganze Generation von Hexen und Zauberern. Er kann die Geschichte um ihn herum nicht auseinanderfallen lassen, nur weil er seinen Weg nicht findet, nicht nach allem was er schon getan hat.

Für Macht, für das Größere Wohl, erzählt er seinen Anhängern. Er erinnert sich vage an die Faustschlag-ins-Gesicht-Erkenntnis davon wie er gespielt wurde, und er erinnert sich an genug von Voldemorts grausamen Sinn für Humor, dass er in seinen Worten bittere Belustigung findet.

Es spielt keine Rolle das die Raubzüge seiner Anhänger ständig verwerflicher werden und seine Gründe ungenau bleiben, denn er folgt nur dem, was er von der Vergangenheit kennt. Vielleicht war der Grund warum er nichts davon wusste, weil ihm nichts Anderes gesagt wurde außer: 'da war ein Zauberer, der so schlimm war wie man nur sein konnte'. Eigentlich hofft er, das es der Grund ist, mehr als die wachsende Todeszahl, die Folter, die Dunkelheit. Er hofft es ist mehr als diese Sentimentalität, die ihm erzählt wie tief er schon gefallen ist.

_Schlimme Dinge geschehen mit Zauberern die mit der Zeit spielten_, sagt Hermine. Hermine, die erst in ein paar Jahren geboren wird, die eine seiner besten Freunde wird, seine Weisheit, seine Stütze, seine Vorsicht und sein Menschenverstand.

Wer ist er denn, mit Hermine Granger zu diskutieren, denkt er düster, seinen Zauberstab zwischen seinen Finger rollend – Eibe und Phönixfeder, es fühlt sich immer noch ein wenig seltsam an, wenn er ihn mitten in der Nacht aufhebt und die Gänge entlang wandert, sich fragend wer er ist und wo er ist.

-x-

Das erste Mal, als er Regulus Black sieht, muss er tief durchatmen und kann keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Er sieht aus wie ein Echo, eine abgemilderte Reflexion von Sirius, und er fühlt etwas, dass er schon vor langer Zeit gelernt hat zu ignorieren. Er ist nicht sicher ob er Regulus hasst weil er nicht Sirius ist, oder ob er sich um ihn sorgt, weil er ihm so nahe steht, wie es für ihn noch möglich ist.

Aber er kennt sein Schicksal. Und bis die Zeit kommt um ihm die Scheuklappen von den Augen zu reißen, ignoriert er Regulus Black, diesen selbstgerechten Reinblut-Sprössling. Aber Bellatrix, leidenschaftliche Bella...

Es ist nicht Sirius, an den er denkt wenn er sie ansieht, erkennt aber die mühelose, überhebliche Schönheit die zu den Blacks gehört. Er denkt von Ginny und ihren leuchtenden Augen, ihrem Mund gegen seinen. Ginny, die in Tom Riddles Tagebuch schreiben wird, und von ihm betört wird. Ginny, die ihm sagen würde wann er sich närrisch verhält, die ihn nicht gehen lassen würde. Ginny, die er vielleicht geheiratet hat, würde er leben (er ist tot, beginnt er zu denken, und das ist seine Hölle, das was nach der Station folgt).

„Bellatrix Black", sagt er, berührt ihr Haar, denkt von Sirius' grauen Augen und lachendem Gesicht, und beobachtet wie sich ihre Augen weiten. Er weiß, das er sie gefangen hat und sie nun hält. Im Gegensatz zu Sirius wird sie ihn niemals verlassen, und er küsst sie dann. Er vermisst seinen Paten, so nah, so fern, hier und doch nicht hier, die einzige Familie die er haben wird. „Bella", sagt er und denkt an das Lachen, das sie Beide niemals verlieren werden bevor sie in den Wahnsinn fallen, der alle Blacks berührt.

Er hat seinen Paten verloren, und er wird Regulus verlieren, den blassen Schatten des strahlenden Sirius'. Aber die hier kann er behalten. Sie wird ihm nichts bedeuten, niemals, aber er wird sie trotzdem behalten, denn es ist so lange her, und sie sieht ihn mit Sirius' freizügiger Hingabe an. „Meine Bella", murmelt er vor sich hin, kostet den Gedanken und täuscht vor, ihren Ausdruck nicht sehen zu können.

_Sie hat Sirius getötet. Ich werde sie töten!_

Und wird er das nicht?

-x-

Er geht in das Zuhause an das er sie nie erinnern wird, schlägt seinen Vater nieder als wäre er ein Insekt und starrt für eine lange Zeit auf seinen erstarrten Körper. Aber nein, erinnert er sich, er wird bei den Dursleys aufwachsen, er wird sein Zuhause in Hogwarts finden, die ihn mit offenen Türen empfangen wird, wie sie es bei Tom tat. Er wird ohne James' Arroganz aufwachsen, ohne Sirius' Freude am Regelbrechen, ohne Lilys Selbstwertgefühl: ohne Tradition die ihn führt oder Liebe die ihm Unterschlupf gewährt.

„_Avada Kedavra_", flüstert er und steigt die Treppe hoch, lässt sich Zeit so lange er erübrigen kann, um sich zu ermahnen dass es getan werden muss. Er sollte es nicht müssen, nicht nach so langer Zeit, aber er tut.

Sie denkt wahrscheinlich er tut es Absichtlich, die Zeit hinauszögern, um ihr Herz schneller schlagen zu lassen und ihre Furcht sie erstarren zu lassen. Lord Voldemort hat keine Zweifel, steht nicht vor einer Tür, nur um sich selbst davon zu überzeugen dass er etwas schreckliches für das Größere Wohl tun wird, weil er es muss.

Er sagt ihr, sie soll zur Seite gehen, darüber im Klaren, dass sie es nicht tun wird. Er fragt nicht nach Snape, der den Mann, zu dem er geworden ist, verraten wird. In diesem Augenblick hat er alles über Severus Snape vergessen, der mutigste Mann den er jemals kennen wird, der jahrelang für den unwissentlichen Verrat, an dem einzigen Freund den er jemals hatte, bezahlen wird. Ein Freund, den er seit dem Sommertag kaum angesehen hat, als er erniedrigt und mit gerissenem Geduldsfaden, ohne zu zögern, das Wort Schlammblut ausgespuckt hatte.

_Mutter_, denkt er, und ergötzt sich an ihrem Anblick, dieser lebendigen, in Angst versetzten Frau die er nie zuvor wirklich in Fleisch und Blut gesehen hat, außer in einem oder drei Augenblicken des Kampfes, wenn er an nichts Anderes denkt als an Flüche, und seinen Gegnern niemals in die Augen blickt. „Geh zur Seite", flüstert er, knurrt er, brüllt er, hoffend sie würde, wissend sie wird nicht, fühlend, dass Zeit und Schicksal sich fester um ihn schlingen, den Atem aus seiner Kehle zwingt, und wenn er sie tötet, lacht er, und lacht, denn was soll er sonst tun? All der Schmerz in seinem Leben, alles wofür er Voldemort hasste, alles, wofür er selbst verantwortlich ist.

„Avada Kedavra!", brüllt er zu seinem jüngeren Ich, und heißt die Agonie als seine Bestrafung Willkommen.

-x-

Jahre vergehen, gefüllt mit nichts weiter als einem ewigen Mantra – überlebe, überlebe, überlebe. Als Quirrel endlich über seinen Weg stolpert, ist er seiner Sentimentalität lange überdrüssig – er ist halb verrückt mit Selbstbeschuldigung und Angst; Furcht schnappt an seinen nicht existierenden Fersen, als er sich restlos bewegt, besorgt darüber, dass die kleinste Pause das Ende seiner Existenz bedeutet.

Er langt aus, er ergreift Besitz, mit all der Kraft und Feinheit die ihm zur Verfügung steht, verführt er Quirrell auf seine Seite und bindet ihn fest an sich, denn er muss leben, muss sicher gehen dass Dumbledore sich seiner Existenz weiterhin bewusst ist, wenn auch nur wegen des Bedürfnisses zu wissen warum. Er darf die fragilen Stränge seines Lebens nicht loslassen, er darf hier nicht scheitern, nicht jetzt.

Er ist Lord Voldemort, der den Tod fürchtet, und er ist Harry Potter, der ihn gemeistert hat – diese bizarren Gegensätze dich sich gegeneinander ausstechen wollen. Und für ihn gibt es kein Gut und Böse, nur Macht. Nur Macht die er finden muss, halten und behalten muss, blind, ohne zu verstehen, sodass ein Junge ihn töten kann, sodass ein Junge leben kann und glücklich sein und alt werden kann, und alles haben kann, das er verloren hat. Nur Macht.

Merlin, dieser Junge ist so jung. Seine Augen sind so grün, so – naiv, so unbewusst über die Kräfte die ihn kontrollieren. Kein Wunder das Dumbledore es nicht ertragen kann ihm zu sagen das er für das Größere Wohl sterben wird.

-x-

Er kennt den Plan und jeden seiner Schritte. Er muss Bertha Jorkins, mit ihrem verletzten Gedächtnis, ihrem magie-vernarbten Geist, keine Schmerzen zufügen. Er muss sie nicht brechen um ihre Schreie, ihr flehen nach Barmherzigkeit, hören zu können. Er muss ihren Geist nicht durchwühlen und es in Chaos hinterlassen; er muss sie nicht geistlos zurück lassen. Voldemort tut es, denn er kennt Wurmschwanz, der bei der ersten Gelegenheit davon rennen würde. Er weiß, er braucht die Details die nur Bertha kennt, Sicherheitsdetails und Details die sein Ende bedeuten konnten, die seine ganze Mühe nutzlos machen konnten. Er weiß, er weiß was er tun muss, und er ist zu alt, zu gebrochen und seine Unschuld ist schon zu lange Verloren, als dass er Reue dafür empfinden kann.

Er ist, immerhin, Lord Voldemort, und Voldemort bereut nichts.

Wenn er das hier richtig macht, spielt es keine Rolle was er getan hat, denn Harry Potter wird leben, in seiner eigenen Zeit, in seinem eigenen Körper und er wird nicht scheitern. Das ist es Wert, die Hexe durch seine Hände in einen grausamen Tod zu führen. Es ist die unzähligen Leben Wert, die er nehmen muss um den Pfad der Geschichte beizubehalten.

Es ist es Wert, erzählt er sich selbst, auf die fragilen Hände seines scheußlichen, vorübergehenden Körpers, starrend. Es muss es Wert sein.

-x-

Der Körper ist genauso wie er sich daran erinnert, und er untersucht ihn andächtig und frohlockend. Ja, ja, ja, _perfekt_. Das ist es, an was er sich erinnert, das ist es, was er kennt, er ist nicht vom Pfad abgekommen, er hat nichts zerstört.

Er erinnert sich an seine Ansprache, zitiert sie Wort für Wort. Er prahlt, bewegt sich mit tödlicher Grazie, die ihn in Schrecken versetzte, als er vierzehn und an den Grabstein gebunden gewesen war.

_Lass es sterben, lass es einfach ertrinken._

Er zischt genau im richtigen Moment, ruft die Namen, die er Fudge entgegen schreien wird, welche die Schlucht zwischen dem Minister und Dumbledore aufreißen wird. Er lacht mit dem richtigen Anteil an Bosheit, und mit gerade genug Distanz, die sich in seine Haut einbrennen wird und verweilt, um zu der Erinnerung zu werden, welche die Dementoren hervorrufen werden.

_Bitte, lass es einfach ertrinken._

Dann dreht er sich und erzählt Wurmschwanz – niemals Peter, niemals seines Vaters Freund, die dreckige Ratte – ihn loszuschneiden und ihm seinen Zauberstab zurückzugeben. Seine Anhänger glauben er spielt ein Spiel, lässt seinen Ehrengast wie eine Maus zwischen seinen Klauen zucken – er denkt, _steh auf, steh auf, stell dich mir, sei bereit zu rennen wenn ich dir die Gelegenheit dazu gebe du kleiner Narr._

„_Crucio_", sagt er und sieht zu wie er sich windet und schreit, ohne etwas dabei zu fühlen – der Junge muss lernen, genauso wie er, er muss verstehen was er bekämpft, er muss stärker werden, und das muss der Lauf der Dinge sein.

Er erinnert sich an die Erniedrigung, erinnert sich an das glückselige Nichts, „_Imperio" _und er befiehlt sich zu verbeugen und weiß dass er es nicht wird, schwach erfreut über seinen eigenen Widerstand, verächtlich über seine Naivität und Hilflosigkeit.

_Jämmerlich_, denkt er, sieht zu, als er aufspringt und weg rollt, und sich versteckt, seinen schluchzenden Atem hörend, die scharfe Furcht riechend. Er muss stärker werden. Voldemort muss besiegt werden. Dieses jämmerliche Kind muss _lernen_. Er muss Fähig sein, diese Zauber genauso leicht auszuführen wie Voldemort, ohne die Oberflächlichkeit.

Er muss Fähig sein zuzuschlagen, ohne sich selbst zu verraten, er muss den Cruciatus für die Ehre von Minerva McGonagall einsetzen, diese wilde Löwin, er muss den Imperius einsetzen, um an den Horkrux innerhalb Gringotts' zu gelangen, er muss zusehen und fühlen und verstehen was genau er tun und sein muss, um den Gegner zu vernichten.

„Zur Seite, er gehört mir!", brüllt er, nicht weil er sich daran erinnert, sondern weil er fürchtet dass einer seiner Todesser übereifrig sein könnte, ihn töten könnte und dann wird er alleine leben, unsterblich und gefangen in diesem Schlangen-Hybrid Körper.

_Lauf, lauf. Wir werden uns bald wieder sehen, für eine weitere Lektion._

Er wusste nicht das es Möglich war, so Müde zu sein.

-x-

Er erreicht die Mysteriumsabteilung zeitlich um zu sehen wie Sirius durch den Schleier fällt. Er fragte sich wie lange es her ist, seitdem er Sirius Blacks Gesicht vergessen hat, warum er niemals bemerkt hat, als er sich nicht mehr länger an die Klarheit seines Blicks erinnern konnte, das glitzernde Feuer in seinen Augen, als es ausbrennt. Er fragt sich ob es hinter dem Schleier friedlich ist.

Dann erinnert er sich daran woanders sein zu müssen und gleichzeitig nahe genug, dass die Leute dem Lärm der kommenden Schlacht hören können, und bewegt sich.

Er ist glücklich dass er seinen Vorteil verlieren wird, in die Öffentlichkeit gedrängt wird, und mit Gegenwehr konfrontiert wird? Er kann sich nicht mehr genau daran erinnern was das Gefühl ist. Er ist vielleicht erfreut. In einem, oder zwei Jahren wird er tot sein. Tot, und Potter wird immer noch leben, und wenn er sich verliert, der Andere, tut es nicht.

Er hasst sich selbst mehr als Harry jemals könnte, denkt er, und es ist keine große Sache wenn er sich selbst sabotiert. Immerhin, ist es nicht schon öfters geschehen? Ist er nicht bereits tot?

-x-

Sie umkreisen sich für einen Moment in Stille, dann lässt er sich selbst von all den Dingen träumen, die dieser Harry haben wird, die er niemals haben wird, die er ihm mit Grausamkeit und Leiden und endlosem Schmerz erkauft hat.

Er tötet sich selbst, aber er sagt es, und die Welt verschwindet im grünen Licht, während er davon träumt Ginny zu heiraten, die Kinder nach den großartigsten Menschen zu benennen, die er kennt, wie die Kinder nach Hogwarts geschickt werden, wie sein Vater und seine Mutter, und wie deren Eltern sie geschickt haben. Kleine Träume, Träume des jungen Mannes die er einst gelebt haben würde – leben würde – leben wird. Er träumt von Ron und Hermine, glücklich verheiratet, ihren Kindern, die sich die Kindheit mit seinen Kindern teilen, davon wie Ron ihm erzählt den Fahrlehrer mit einem _Confundus_ zu belegen.

Alles Teile fallen auf ihre Plätze.

-x-

Er ist geboren im Waisenhaus, schreiend vor Wut, Entsetzen und Verwirrung.

~Ende~

Ich schwöre, das Ende bricht mir jedes Mal das Herz. An dieser Stelle möchte ich dem Originalautor noch mal dazu beglückwünschen, dass er mich mit einer Geschichte beinahe zum heulen bringt, die weder im Genre Tragödie, noch Drama eingeteilt ist. Respekt. Ich hoffe ich konnte die Gefühle übertragen... *schnief*.

Beim nächsten Mal gibt's nen fröhlichen OS. Nach der ganzen Melancholie brauch ich wieder etwas zu lachen. *winkewinke*


End file.
